Cooking and Chatting
by angelkittysmith
Summary: Right after an exciting Thanksgiving week with Sarah, James, and Henri, I then speak to my other friends, Carly Shay and Alex Russo about their Thanksgiving and doing more events with Sarah, James, and Henri while we cook omelets, catfish, and cupcakes. Carly and Alex then agree to meet me for some fun events in December. NOTE: I do not own iCarly or Wizards.


The Monday after Thanksgiving, I went to Carly Shay's apartment in Oakland to cook breakfast. "Hey Carly, would you like to cook breakfast with me?" I asked my best friend. "Sure, Angel," Carly replied. "What would you like to cook?' "How about Western omelets?" I suggested. "Sure," Carly agreed. "I love Western omelets." We then turned on the stove and got out all the ingredients. "How was your Thanksgiving, Carly?" I then asked. "It was good, Angel," Carly replied. "How was yours?" "Mine was so much fun," I told Carly. "I really enjoyed staying at Sarah, James, and Henri's apartment this past week." "I know," Carly agreed. "I really enjoyed Trivia Night with you." "What all did you do for Thanksgiving, Carly?" I then asked. "My cousins on my mom's side came over around 3:00 and we ate dinner at our apartment," Carly told me. "That's awesome," I replied. "Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as my mom, came over to my new friend, Erica's apartment in Highland Park." We then sat down to eat our Western omelets. "So Carly," I asked my best friend, "would you like to come over to Sarah, James, and Henri's apartment to eat pizza and play board games on Friday, December 9?" "Sure," Carly agreed. "Can Sarah teach us how to play Scrabble again? I am sure that I will have better luck this time." "I hope I have better luck this time, too," I agreed, "and that Sarah does not cream us both again." "I'm sure it will be okay if she does, though," Carly stated. "Well, I had better get back to Highland Park now and spend some time with Erica and Sophia," I then told my friend. "Okay, Angel," Carly replied. "Bye!" "I might come back later and cook dinner and dessert with Alex," I then told Carly. "Bye!"

After I ate salad and iced tea with my friend, Erica Homeson and her younger sister, Sophia, I returned to my other best friend, Alex Russo's apartment in Oakland to cook dinner and dessert. "Hey Alex, would you like to cook dinner and dessert with me?" I asked my best friend. "Sure, Angel," Alex replied. "What can we cook?" "Do you like oven-fried catfish?" I asked Alex. "Absolutely," Alex replied. "And, we can bake chocolate cupcakes with cream cheese frosting for dessert!" "Mmm, that sounds yummy!" I agreed with my friend. We then turned on the stove and got out all the ingredients. "How was your Thanksgiving, Alex?" I then asked. "It was good," Alex replied. "How was yours?" "It was fun staying at Sarah, James, and Henri's apartment for Thanksgiving week." "I know," Alex agreed. "I enjoyed going out to Denunzio's for lunch with you guys." "Did you eat your leftover pasta yet?" I then asked. "Yes, I ate it for lunch today," Alex replied. "What all did you do for Thanksgiving, Alex?" I then asked. "I went to my aunt's house in Wilkinsburg for dinner," Alex told me. "That sounds like fun," I replied. "Sarah, James, Henri and Mom came to my new friend, Erica's apartment in Highland Park." We then sat down to eat our oven-fried catfish. "Can you do me a favor and help me with Christmas shopping in Shadyside next Sunday?" Alex then asked me. "Of course," I replied. "I want to make sure my Christmas shopping is perfect." We then baked cupcakes for dessert together. "So Alex," I asked my best friend, "how would you like to go to the Grand Concourse with me and then see _A Christmas Carol_ at the Byham Theater on Sunday, December 11?" "Sure," Alex replied. "Sarah, James, and Henri are going to come, as well," I then told her. "Oh boy!" Alex exclaimed. "I can't wait to see them all, especially Sarah." "She was happy to see you at her birthday party yesterday," I told her. "She was a great host at our Halloween party, too," Alex then remembered. "Well, it's time for me to go home now," I then told my friend. "It was nice seeing you again." "Okay, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye!"


End file.
